The Gummi Bears and the Black Cauldron part 2
the Gummi Bears and Cavin go outside with Taran to help him with his chores Taran Dallben wouldnt understand im not a little boy anymore i should be doing heroic deeds for prydain not waiting hand and foot on a spoiled hey he kicks over the pen and Hen Wen the pig comes out Tummi so thats Hen Wen Taran alright Hen i didnt mean it she looks at the food Taran you better eat it Dallben made it especially for you Hen Wen takes a bite and swallows hard and backs away from the food Grammi does she not like her food Taran is this to be my life pampering a pig im a warrior not an pig keeper Dallben thinks i ll be afraid all i need is a chance to become a famous warrior Zummi and that chance Taran my boy you might end up getting Taran picks up a stick and pretends its a sword Taran look at me Hen i can do it ha watch this guys he uses the stick and chases the geese with it Taran you challenge me run you cowards see Hen suddenly Dallbens goat comes out and looks at Taran and Taran pretends hes the Horned King Taran there you are his majesty the Horned King so we meet at last ha Taran takes the stick and rattles it between the goats horns Cubbi ah Taran i dont think you should have done that Taran even the Horned King shakes me fear you see guys everybody runs from the famous Taran of Caer Dallben but the goat charges at Taran Grammi look out Taran and he headbutts him knocking him into the mud and the geese laugh at him Cubbi Taran are you okay the Gummi Bears Cavin and Hen Wen walk near Taran who lies in the mud Taran prydains finest warrior draws his last breath and he closes his eye and Dallben walks by Tummi Dallben its you Dallben yes hmm not quite the blade for a hero Taran i was just we were Hen Wen got dirty Dallben so i see another dream Taran Taran but Dallben wont i ever be anything but an assistant pig keeper Dallben shes a special pig Taran he rubs her belly now give her a nice bath Grammi dont worry dear we ll help you and Taran the Gummi Bears and Cavin bath Hen Wen in a barrel of water Taran well Hen it looks like i ll be an assistant pig keeper even when im as old as Dallben Cavin thats okay Taran im still going to be a peasent no matter how old i get suddenly Hen Wen feels terror Cubbi hey whats going on Taran hey where are you going im not done scrubing your back whats the matter Hen Wen Dallben opens the door of the cottage Dallben Taran Cavin Gummi Bears whats going on Taran i dont know theres something wrong with Hen Wen Gruffi and we dont know what it is Dallben what quick guys bring her inside they take her back into the cottage Category:Legion Of The Black Spoofs Category:The Black Cauldron Scenes